homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102215-A Fair Warning
athanasyGerent AG began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 21:54 -- AG: hδw is the witch δf delblδδm dδiηg AG: kill αηythiηg yet TC: <][--MY WAY TO RIP THIS FISHB!TCH LIMB FROM LIMB. HOPEFULLY I LEARN HOW THE GILL SYSTEM LOOKS FROM THE INSIDE OUT.--- AG: hδpefully fαsciηαtiηg, seηd me yδur fiηdiηgs TC: <][--WHY NOT.--- AG: sδ dδ yδu hαve α gδδd ideα δf whαt is gδiηg δη? TC: <][--DO YOU WANT--- TC: <][--DONT REALLY CARE. IF ITS ABOUT THE GAME THING--- AG: ηδt αt αll, just wδηderiηg yδur plαη δη gettiηg rid δf Merrδw TC: <][--PLAN ON CONFRONTING HIM AT HIS HIVE AND STEALING ALL HIS SH!T--- TC: <][--HEIRESS IS TAGGING ALONG--- TC: <][--TO MY DISMAY--- AG: I tαlked tδ Aαishα, she gαve me α ηice ruη δf yδur plαη AG: which is tδ sαy, tδ just rush him wheη he isη't lδδkiηg AG: αt leαst hδw she put it TC: <][--KNOWS--- TC: <][--RUN HIM THROUGH EITHER WAY--- AG: will yδu? TC: <][--PROBABLY HAVE TO ELIMINATE HIS LUSUS TOO--- TC: <][--TO MY OWN PLEASURE OF COURSE--- TC: <][--CANT WAIT TO SPREAD THAT BLOOD ALL AROUND THE WATER--- AG: sδuηds grim TC: <][--ABSOLUTELY--- AG: It seems αt leαst yδu αre gettiηg α kick δut δf the eηd δf the wδrld TC: <][--NONSENSE HAS GONE TOO FAR TO BE HONEST--- TC: <][--HAS BEEN NO PROOF--- TC: <][--HAVING DREAMS AND BEING TALKED TO BY SOME DERANGED B!TCH--- TC: <][--TALKING ABOUT SOME GAME THAT WILL DESTROY THE WORLD--- AG: yδu hαve tδ αt leαst αdmit it is α bit δdd TC: <][--OF SOPOR ADDICTS--- TC: <][--YOU ASK ME--- AG: I'm ηδt sαyiηg yδu hαve tδ believe iη this ηδηseηse, δηly tδ wαtch yδur bαck TC: <][--IT WATCHED--- TC: <][--I NEED FROM THESE FOOLS IS THEIR GENEROUS "DONATIONS"--- AG: hmm AG: yδu αre pretty sδld δη yδur demαηds still, huh? TC: <][--DO YOU MEAN--- AG: ηδthiηg ηδthiηg... AG: just be cαreful I guess AG: I kηδw yδu thiηk yδu αre pretty dαηgerδus, but it seems there's α whδle buηch δf stuff δut thαt wαηts tδ kill us TC: <][--AROUND HERE...--- TC: <][--TO BE UNDER THE IMPRESSION--- TC: <][--I AM NOT THAT DANGEROUS--- TC: <][--HAVE BEEN TAKING ME LIGHTLY--- TC: <][--SOUNDS LIKE I NEED TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE--- TC: <][--ONE OF THEM...--- AG: I'm ηδt iηteηdiηg tδ tαke yδu lightly AG: just thαt yδu αreη't the mδst dαηgerδus thiηg δut there AG: yδu αre mαybe αt leαst #2 TC: <][--INSULT ME--- TC: <][--AM NOTHING LESS THAN #1--- AG: I meαη, if Lδrreα cαη hδld her δwη αgαiηst yδu αηd she gδt αlmδst wiped δut TC: <][--ALMOST HAD THAT B!TCH--- AG: I αm just sαyiηg yδu might be αs much δver yδur heαd αs she wαs TC: <][--WAS AS GOOD AS DEAD--- TC: <][--WERE--- TC: <][--CIRCUMSTANCES--- TC: <][--ALLOWED HER TO LIVE--- AG: i αm sure δf thαt AG: Listeη, I dδη't kηδw whαt I αm tryiηg tδ tell yδu here AG: δr why exαctly I cαme tδ yδu AG: Yδu reαlly αre quite the eηigmα tδ figure δut I guess TC: <][-->:?--- AG: Just dδη't gδ αηd kill yδurself AG: I guess is the shδrt list δf it TC: <][--DONT DIE--- AG: we αll die sδmetime AG: just the ηαture chαηges TC: <][--I--- TC: <][--DONT--- TC: <][--DIE--- AG: Just wαtch yδurself δut there AG: αηd dδη't let the Aαishα get hurt either AG: I'm cδuηtiηg δη yδu twδ tδ get yδur pαrt δf this whδle thiηg cδmpleted AG: It's criticαl fδr everyδηe TC: <][--SURE--- TC: <][--WHATEVER--- AG: gδδdbye -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 22:18 -- Category:Eribus Category:Ramira